More than a Bodyguard
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: A mysterious maniac seeks Clarisse's life, but she has her Head of Security to protect her...
1. Chapter 1

**More than a Bodyguard**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just the storyline.

The summer was peaceful and pleasant in Genovia. At least the queen thought that, 'cos her head of security was worried, and not for nothing…

"Another one?" asked Joseph and took the letter from Charlotte.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." answered the young woman. She couldn't hide her restless.

"I have come to believe that, it's more than a simple poison pen. He is maybe a

…"

"Maniac?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes, it seems so. After those five letters, it's a real assault. Where did you find this?" asked Joseph.

"Among the official letters."

"Right. That will be commented later, but now let's see what does he want again." said Joseph and started reading it.

"What's in it?"

"He says, _'You're gonna die you bitch. Be careful, 'cos your days are numbered. Remember, you have to pay for EVERYTHING.'_"

"Oh, my God." cried Charlotte. "It's more vulgar, than last time."

"Yes, and I'm afraid, it's only the beginning." sighed Joseph.

"Poor Clarisse. But who could do a thing like that? She is so kind-hearted and lovable. She did not hurt a fly."

"Yes, I know, but everybody has enemies." sighed Joseph. "Even a woman like her. She is the most kind-hearted woman I have ever met, and that's why I lo… I like her."

Charlotte tried to hide that she knew what he wanted to say.

"What do you want to do now? Can you protect her? I mean, of course you can, after all that's your job." laughed Charlotte from frustration. "But does a plan exist for these kinds of situations?"

"Not really." answered Joseph frankly. "But I have ideas. And no matter how does it cost, I will protect her… I swear."

"That's good to hear." smiled Charlotte. "And have you been decided that question?"

"Yes, I have." said Joseph firmly.

"But Joseph, I think she has to know that, her life is in danger."

"No, Charlotte. It's unnecessary to scare her. Believe me. She does not have to know it." said Joseph when Clarisse suddenly stepped in…

"What is exactly that I don't have to know?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! Thanks for all the lovely reviews to Zsulie, Kristi-Julie, Tommys my 21, Captain Weirdo (I put in a sentence because of Randy. Do you find it?), troyella and to bluegirl-783. Thanks girls. I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you.

"What is exactly that I don't have to know?" asked Clarisse.

"Ah, Your Majesty." smiled Joseph. "We haven't been talking about you. Where are you getting that from?"

"Oh come now, Joseph. I'm not completely fool. I know when you two are speaking about me. "

"All right Joe." said Charlotte quickly. "We have to tell her now."

"Finally." sighed Clarisse. "Well?"

"Well, there is a little problem…" started Joseph, but Charlotte cut in.

"…a problem with the new rose garden in the north side of the palace."

"Oh, right." answered Clarisse with a strange look on her face. "And what is the problem? But anyway, why didn't you want to tell me? That can't be so serious."

"Well, the building men… So they grubbed the garden and killed your rare roses." said Charlotte with one breathe.

"Oh."

"And I didn't want to tell you, 'cos… 'Cos that was my fault. I gave them the wrong plan and…"

"It doesn't matter, Charlotte. That is not a real problem. Those roses are from one of my best friends. We will manage it." smiled Clarisse and squeezed her hand. "Don't be so scared. You can tell me anything."

"Thanks, Your Majesty." smiled Charlotte with relief.

"And now… I have to go. Please prepare the documents for the meeting."

"Of course, Your Majesty." answered Charlotte when Clarisse left the hall.

"Wow. That was brilliant Charlotte." said Joseph as all cleared. "But you wouldn't had to get yourself into trouble. We should figured out something else."

"Never mind Joseph. It went off well." smiled Charlotte. "And that was the only idea in my head at the critical moment. So what do you wanna do now?"

"I will prepare for everything I can, and we will keep up the appearance of course."

"Right. Just tell me what can I do? I really wanna help."

"All right." said Joseph. "Please tell Shades that get ready with the car."

"With the car? But it's only ten o'clock, and the meeting is gonna be at twelve."

"Yeah, I know, but I have to check a few things on that car. You know, the break the bottom of the car, etc. And please tell Shades, that I need his help too."

"Right. I'll tell him immediately."

"Thanks. Oh, and Charlotte! Don't leave her alone… Inside the palace, she is in safe, but as she steps out... So just don't leave her alone… NEVER. Right?"

"Right, I understand… I'll be her shadow."

OOOOOOOOOOO

A little later outside the palace…

"What is that we're looking for?" asked Shades as they were laying under the car with a mirror.

"What do you think? A bomb, of course." answered Joseph simply. "We have to check every inch of the car. But don't worry, it's just a routine."

"Yes, but we have to think of everything as you always say."

"Exactly. And now, after that last letter… Well… I really fear for her." sighed Joseph.

"I understand you, but…"

"But?"

"But I think, you should tell her the truth."

"Oh, don't start it. I already explained this to Charlotte. Just keep your mouth, and she will know nothing about it. Just a few days, and I will catch him, and soon the nightmare will over. Right?"

"Right." answered Shades not wholeheartedly.

"Ok, we're finished." said Joseph a few moments later and started climbing out from under the car, when he heard a sweet voice next to him…

"Oh my God, Joseph." laughed Clarisse. "What are you doing under that car? Are you a mechanic too, not just a chauffeur and baby-sitter?"

"Well, we just…" started Joseph.

"We?"

"Yes, Shades and me."

"Oh, good morning, Your Majesty." smiled Shades as he pushed out his hand from under the car.

"Ah, hello Shades." laughed Clarisse. "Is it some kind of man thing?"

"Yes, we just chatted about cars and components, and checked the oil… you know how it is." said Joseph with a smile.

"Of course. Just do it, whatever it is. I just wanted to say hello." smiled Clarisse and continued her walk towards the garden as Charlotte caught her up…

"That was a bit close…" sighed Shades.

"I dare say!"

OOOOOOOOOO

After the car checking, Joseph quickly started tailoring the garden…

"These hedges have to go." said Joseph as they passed the old gate in the garden, and Lionel took notes. "And we need a new gate there, and there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Pare these trees a bit, and here we're gonna build an electric fence. Right, finish this side alone and we're gonna meet in the security room 30 minutes later."

"Yes, Sir."

OOOOOOOOOO

Two days had gone with the security converts.

Now, Joseph was walking towards the Queen's chambers with Clarisse on his side. "That was a wonderful evening, isn't it Joseph?" asked Clarisse as they reached her door. "Joseph?... Joseph?"

"Oh, sorry. What was the question again?"

"Never mind. Are you all right? You seem extremely tired in these days."

"I'm fine." smiled Joseph and let her in.

"I just tried to say that you need a little break, you always escort me to my room nowadays. Oh, don't misunderstand me, I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" asked Joseph with a smile.

"Of course. Would you like to drink something?"

"No thanks."

"So what's the reason of your tiredness?" asked Clarisse as she drank a sip of tea.

"Oh just the work, we have a lot of thing to do and we are pushed for time."

"Oh, yes. The garden is like a fortification now. Do we really need this?"

"Yes. We have to keep up with the innovations. The palace is antiquated. I always told that to Rupert, but he was wedded to his opinion. You know."

"Oh yes." smiled Clarisse.

"So the garden needs a little strutting. But don't worry, it's still looks good."

"Yes indeed. The garden is beautiful as ever. That reminds me. Would you like to take a walk with me?" asked Clarisse.

"Now? I mean, it's already dark outside and…"

"Right if you don't want it, I'll go alone."

"No, no. Of course I wanna go." answered Joseph quickly.

"Right. Then would you be so kind to bring out my cardigan from my bedroom? I think it's quite cold outside."

"Of course." smiled Joseph and went to the other room…

In her bedroom…

"At least she won't be crossing in the garden alone like a living target…" murmured Joseph as he picked up her cardigan. But as he turned around, he saw a piece of paper on her bed.

"Oh, no." sighed Joseph and reached for it.

He was right. It was another letter from the poison pen.

"_You have everything. I have nothing. You have to die. P.S.: Tic-Tac Your Majesty…"_

"Oh, my God." said Joseph. "But how could he get in?"

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and now please review. And don't forget to visit my forum on ff. I'm just starting it, but there will be a lots of interesting questions that we must discuss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Guys! Big hug and thanks for the fantastic reviews to Tommys my 21, Zsulie, Captain Weirdo, Ursa (Köszi a filmet! Fantasztikus!Annyira jó Julie a színpadon…) Kristie-Julie, risingdancer and to bluegirl-783. I love you all, and I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you. Let's see what happened…

"But how could he get in?" thought Joseph. He was more than restless. "Charlotte? It's Joseph. I need you in her suite immediately." said Joseph to the phone.

"What's the matter?" asked Charlotte.

"I found another letter on her bed."

"Oh, damn it." cried Charlotte. "So that means he got in. But How? The palace is like a fortress."

"Yeah I know." sighed Joseph. "Charlotte, I don't have much time, 'cos I have to rake over the whole building. Please come here and keep Clarisse in her bedroom."

"But what should I say?"

"Figure out something. Anything. Can you do this?"

"Of course. I'm coming." said Charlotte.

"Thanks." answered Joseph then hung up the phone. He raked over her bedroom in a record time and hurried back to her…

"Oh, Joseph. I thought you lost in that huge room." laughed Clarisse. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, the room was a bit dark, that's all." smiled Joseph and passed the cardigan when Charlotte stepped in.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." smiled Charlotte. "Sorry that I'm disturbing you, but… Can I have a word with you?... In private."

"Oh… Of course." smiled Clarisse. "Excuse me Joseph, but we have to postpone that walk."

"Never mind. Maybe tomorrow."

"Sure." smiled Clarisse and went to the bedroom with Charlotte.

The next 30 minutes was chaotic for Joseph and Shades, who raked over everything. The hardest place was her suite, where they had to be very quiet, but fortunately she didn't notice anything…

And in the end… they found nothing of course. He simply disappeared…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nearly a week had gone when something happened…

Clarisse was on a fair somewhere in Pyrus to make a speech, and as she stepped down from the podium into the clapping crowd, they heard a smaller detonation. Fortunately, no one got hurt and the people didn't even realize it from the acclamation.

Yes, no one realized it, expect Clarisse. But she was restful, 'cos Joseph said there'd been some electrical problem while she was on the podium…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So that was a hard time for Joseph. He had to protect her at whatever price, and what is more, she was in real trouble now…

'Till the letters, everything was 'right'. But now, that maniac really tried to kill her, and that was more than startling. Joseph had to do something against it, but he also knew that she did not need that kind of worry. So he tried to spare her 'till it's possible…

Time had passed and Joseph could not decide. But soon, fate solved the problem…

"Can I come in?" asked Joseph as he knocked on the queen's door.

"Ah, Joseph." said Clarisse and turned around. She was angry and desperate at the same time. "Did you hear what happened with Maurice?"

"Yes, I did." answered Joseph. "Poor fellow, maybe a tainted meat…"

"STOP IT JOSEPH!" shouted Clarisse. "I know the truth. Someone poisoned him. Don't look so surprised. I found a letter."

"A letter?" asked Joseph.

"Yes, from that maniac… He says, _'Well done, Your Majesty. You survived the detonation, but now your little friend has to die. Poor faithful Maurice… But don't worry, you can stuff him… And don't forget, be careful, 'cos as I said Tic-Tac Your Majesty. Soon that will be your turn.' _Well Joseph? You knew about the letters, didn't you?" asked Clarisse with anger.

"Yes, I did… But I just tried to protect you. Please understand me, I didn't want to upset you. And Maurice will gonna be all right. The vet says…"

"Don't change the subject!" cried Clarisse. "Why didn't you tell me about the letters and the attempt?"

"'Cos as I said I didn't want to upset you."

"Didn't want to upset me? Really? A maniac nearly killed me, and you didn't want to upset me? That is MY life Joseph. I have right to know if my life is in danger."

"But I CAN protect you. I'm your bodyguard. And I would die for you." cried Joseph.

"Oh, yes. 'Cos that's your job, isn't it?" cried Clarisse too.

"No… I would die for you, 'cos… I love you." finished Joseph the sentence as a whisper.

Suddenly everything stopped. Clarisse turned around in shock.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Clarisse." said Joseph. "I have no right to disturb you with this. I just…"

"No, Joseph." said Clarisse in a softer voice.

"I…"

"Sshh." whispered Clarisse and took her hand onto his lips. "That's exactly what I need now."

"Really?" asked Joseph as he grabbed her hand.

"Yes." answered Clarisse softly and a moment later Joseph kissed her. The kiss was slow and relaxing, and somehow the fears disappeared for a while…

A few minutes had passed when Clarisse broke the kiss and softly laid her head down onto his shoulder.

That was a perfect moment. Joseph held her tight, and she was in safe…

"I have never been this safe before." whispered Clarisse with eyes closed. "But…"

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right… I will protect you." answered Joseph and hugged her tighter. "But I think…"

"Yes?"

"We have to disappear for a while…"

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, and now please leave me a review. Oh and don't forget to visit my forum here on FF in the PD section. (go back to PD stories list, then you will find the forum in the right corner)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Thanks for the beautiful reviews to bluegirl-783, prettycrazy, Ursa, Kristi-Julie, risingdancer and to Zsulie. Sorry, it took me a little long, but I was ill. But now, here's the long awaited next chapter with lots of romance…

"We have to disappear?" asked Clarisse and looked up questioningly. "You mean…"

"Yes. We have to go for a while, to a place where you're in safe." answered Joseph. "The palace is not too safe at the moment, and I need a little time to think, but 'till we are to the fore, we have to be on the run. So… we have to save a little time."

"I see." nodded Clarisse. "If it's necessary, then let it be. I will go wherever you take me."

"Trust in me." whispered Joseph and cupped her face.

"I do trust in you, Joseph." smiled Clarisse and kissed his palm. "But where do you wanna go?"

"I will tell you in time, but not now, 'cos it's too risky."

"Ok. And what time do you wanna go? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Now."

"What?!"

"I mean in half an hour. Can you pack your things in half an hour?"

"Yes, I think Olivia is somewhere in the kitchen and…"

"Alone."

"Do I pack alone?"

"Can you do that?" asked Joseph.

"Of course. I'm just a bit surprised, sorry."

"Right. Pack everything for a few… well days or weeks. I really don't know yet. Prepare for ever kind of weather. And I will be back in half an hour."

"Right."

"And Clarisse…"

"Yes?"

"You can leave your ball gown at home."

"Very funny." answered Clarisse as Joseph pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you." whispered Joseph, then left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Exactly 40 minutes later, they were on the highway in a brand new car…

"It isn't your car, or is it?" asked Clarisse as she fastened her seat belt.

"I've just bought it right now. You know, my friend Paul is a car trader. I called him and he was here with this car within ten minutes."

"Why don't we go with your BMW?"

"'Cos it's unsafe. After that bomb thing, well… I don't know I'm going to extremes or not, but I have to do everything I can."

"I know what you mean."

"I can't risk anything." said Joseph softly. "I don't wanna lose you."

Clarisse just smiled and snuggled up to him, while Joseph hugged her with one hand…

Soon she fell asleep…

OOOOOOOOOO

Two hours had passed when she woke up, but she was restless…

She just stared out of the window and a teardrop ran down on her cheek.

"What's the matter?" asked Joseph as he realized that she is crying.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." answered Clarisse softly and whipped a tear away with her hand.

"Tell me what the matter is… Please. Are you frightened?"

"…Yes… Desperately. I'm just starting to realize my situation. I'm so desperate."

"Don't worry. I can protect you and…"

"No Joseph. It's not the case. Or, well yes I'm afraid of I die, but… You're the one I fear for."

"Me?"

"Yes, you're also in trouble now, and if you got shoot, while you're protecting me…"

"Sshh. Don't worry about that. Everything is gonna be all right…"

"And if it won't?" cried Clarisse even harder. "I don't wanna lose this… I'm finally found the happiness I've been longing for my whole life, and now I can lose everything like a shot. It's so unfair… Life is so unfair. Finally I've got you and everything I ever want and it longs only ten minutes."

"Clarisse…"

"No. I don't wanna go through this. I love you so much. I love you too much. And…"

"Clarisse…"

"I know I can't say such a thing, but I can't help myself. I love you Joseph, and I don't want to live without you. And if you would die, what should I do? How could I live without you? How? I would be alone again. All alone, as in my whole life… And I won't stand this any longer. I won't."

"Sshh, darling." whispered Joseph and stopped the car. "It won't happen. Right? Clarisse, look at me! Clarisse! It won't happen, I promise." said Joseph softly and leant closer to hug her…

A few minutes later Clarisse finally pulled herself together and they continued the mysterious journey…

OOOOOOOOO

Another two hours had passed, when they arrived into a small but friendly village among the mountains…

"Where are we?" asked Clarisse as Joseph helped her out.

"In Spain."

"In Spain?"

"Yes, my father's just bought a house here. Come, you will love it." smiled Joseph and grabbed her hand.

Inside the house…

"Joey!" cried the old man as they stepped in.

"Dad! How nice to see you again." smiled Joseph and hugged him.

"I'm so happy, that you're here. And who is this beautiful lady on your side?"

"She's Clarisse. And Clarisse, this is my father, Martin." answered Joseph with a warm smile.

"Ah, good evening, Your Majesty." smiled Martin and shook hands.

"Please call me Clarisse."

"Right, Clarisse. Please, do come in and make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you, a fruit juice would be nice."

"Please sit down, I wanna know everything, but that won't be much, 'cos Joey told a lot about you. If I wanna be frank, he is always talking about you."

"Dad, can I have a word with you in private?" asked Joseph.

"Of course, if you will excuse us." smiled Martin and escorted Joseph to the kitchen. They tried to speak quietly, but that was not enough, 'cos Clarisse heard everything from the living room…

"So she is your famous Clarisse." started Martin with a big grin on his face. "You were right, she is beautiful. I'm very happy about you two. Is it some kind of secret trip? "

"Dad! It's not what you're thinking of. And please don't speak this way. She is a queen."

"Yes, the queen of your heart, am I right? Don't play with me Joey. I know that you're in love with this woman from the very first time you saw her. Then you bring her here, where no one knows her. Don't fool me…"

"The reason is we are here, 'cos somebody wanna kill her."

"What?!"

"Yes, a maniac tried to kill her a week ago, so now we're on the run."

"Oh, my God." sighed Martin and took a look at her. "I'm so sorry. So it's serious."

"Yes, deathly. We need a place where we can hide for a while, 'till I find out something. I hope we can stay."

"Of course, you can stay." said Martin. "Poor woman. Do you know what you wanna do?"

"Not yet. I… I just don't wanna lose her." cried Joseph. "That's the only thing I know at the moment."

"Right. Don't worry. You can manage it as always." smiled Martin.

"But now, it's different." cried Joseph again.

"…'Cos you love her."

"Yes."

"But it's better than before."

"How do you mean?"

"You've been protected a lot of politicians and rich men before, but now you really wanna protect her, more than anybody in your life. And it helps a lot, the more you want it, the more you can do it. And don't forget, the winner is always who wants it the best."

"Thanks Dad, you always know the answer." smiled Joseph.

"That's why I'm here." smiled Martin. "And now, show the guestroom to Clarisse. I think she is tired. My room is downstairs, and we're finished with three guestrooms on the floor. So you can choose whichever you want."

"Thanks." smiled Joseph and went back to Clarisse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A little later on the floor…

"Here's your room." said Joseph and let her in. "It's not to big, but it's the safest in the house."

"That'll be fine, thanks." smiled Clarisse.

"And my room is next to yours, just if you need me."

"Your room?" asked Clarisse surprised. "I thought we…"

"No darling." smiled Joseph in the doorway and grabbed her hand. "That wouldn't be a wise decision. 'Cos if I spent the night here, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else. Just the previous night with you and our next night. Can you understand me?" asked Joseph and stroked her face.

"But now, you also have to fight with yourself , 'cos I'm in the next room."

"Yes, but I got used to that." smiled Joseph and kissed her, then went to take a cool shower…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The dinner was delicious, Clarisse chatted a lot with Martin, then went to bed early…

A few hours later Joseph said good bye too. It was a quiet evening, but as he walked down the corridor, he heard crying…

"Clarisse?... Are you all right?" asked Joseph softly as he opened her door. She didn't reply, just continued crying. The room was dark, but Joseph successfully found Clarisse and sat next to her. "Clarisse?... What's the matter?" asked Joseph and made small circles on her back.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." cried Clarisse. "I'll be fine. Just give me a little time."

"No." whispered Joseph and hugged her. "You need a little relax. Tomorrow I will take you for a walk. Don't worry, it's safe, 'cos nobody knows you here. Right?"

"No, if you can't protect me." cried Clarisse.

"Where are you getting that from?"

"I heard you in the kitchen."

"Look Clarisse, if someone is willing to swap his life for a kill, nothing can stop him."

"Great. Then what do I need for you?"

"He might get me instead."

"Aha." answered Clarisse in a softer voice. "But you have to be near me twenty-four hours a day."

"Like now?" asked Joseph with a smile.

"Yes, like now." answered Clarisse then Joseph kissed her slowly.

And that was just the beginning… Soon they completely lost themselves in kissing and their clothes landed on the floor one after the other…

The night was tiring, but it didn't matter, 'cos they enjoyed every minute of it…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next day Clarisse was happier and relaxed. She tried to live for the day. One day at a time, that was her new motto.

The walk was perfect, as the beach, where they spent nearly the half of the day.

"That was a wonderful day, thank you." smiled Clarisse.

"I'm glad you can smile again." said Joseph and took her in his arms. "It's about the village or about me?"

"About you of course." laughed Clarisse and kissed him softly. "But I really like this village. It's so peaceful and quiet. I think I could imagine my life here."

"Really? Then why don't we stay here?"

"What?!"

"We should buy a house somewhere, and here's that beautiful church. So what about it?" asked Joseph.

"…"

"Clarisse?... Do you marry me?"

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and now please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Do you marry me?" asked Joseph again, 'cos she couldn't say a word.

"Oh, Joseph… It's not that simple." answered Clarisse slowly.

"So you don't want it…"

"No, it's not the case." said Clarisse quickly. "I… I just…"

"But you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. And that you didn't want to lose me, and…"

"Yes, that's true. I do want to spend my life with you, but now everything is too muddy to me. I know nothing about my future. I don't know where will I live, if this nightmare will over… I want to live here, but I have duties too. And maybe we have to keep our relationship in the shadows, when we'll go back to the palace… I… I don't want to do this to you."

"But it's ok." answered Joseph softly.

"Really? But I can offer you nothing." cried Clarisse. "Just a few nights in secret, and maybe we will never be together in public."

"It doesn't matter." said Joseph and grabbed her hand. "Just be my wife, and the rest of it is not important. Please Clarisse."

"And what would you say if we got married when this nightmare will over?"

"Life is so short."

"Oh, so you think I won't live that long." teased him Clarisse.

"You know that's not what I mean. I just wanna marry you now, before…"

"Before I would wake up from this chaos, and I would change my mind." finished Clarisse the sentence.

"Exactly." sighed Joseph.

"You don't have to fear for that."

"But I'm worrying."

"Why? I showed you my love last night… or that wasn't enough?" asked Clarisse with a smile.

"Yes, but… you said something before, in the palace…"

"What?"

"You said, 'that's exactly what I need know'."

"Oh."

"So maybe, it's just a… hideaway for you. And you do not really love me…"

"Oh, Joseph!" cried Clarisse. "How can you say such a thing. I DO love you for a very long time, and I… Well, I had many times in my life when I needed you not just as a friend. I was alone, and I wanted to snuggle up to you… but I couldn't do that. And yesterday, when I was desperate… I mean, really desperate, you were next to me. First time in my life, and that was exactly what I needed. Do you understand? Finally you were next to me." said Clarisse softly.

"Sorry, I didn't know that. You were always so self-confident and smart, I didn't know about your… fears and needs."

"Yeah, I know. It's my responsibility as queen." answered Clarisse with a sad smile on her face. "Sorry, if I was a bit cold or…"

"No, you were never been cold with me. I just simply could not believe my eyes. I mean I could see your kindness and your warm smile when we were alone, but… I simply could not imagine… that you could love me."

"Never?" asked Clarisse.

"Well, there were a few times, when I saw the love in your eyes, but I thought that's just my fantasy… So… I'm sorry if I urged you with this whole marriage thing, but I just didn't want to live in this suspense."

"I see." said Clarisse and slowly turned towards the sea. Everything was quiet, just the wind played with the waves far away.

"So that was just an idea." said Joseph softly and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll wait if you want."

Clarisse just stood there in silence for a few moments, when she finally made the decision.

"I'll marry you." said Clarisse finally. "I mean now."

"What?!" asked Joseph surprised. "You mean…"

"Yes, I've made my decision. I do want to marry you sooner or later, that's sure. And I don't wanna leave you in suspense. I know how awful that. So I'll marry you… now." smiled Clarisse and turned into his arms. "What's the matter? I said 'yes'."

"But it seems like I stampeded you into this."

"No Joseph. That's MY decision. I love you, and I wanna make you happy. You've been waited too long. And anyway, what if I die tomorrow…"

"Don't say such a thing."

"Right." smiled Clarisse. "Or maybe you changed your mind?"

"I hope that's just a joke." smiled Joseph.

"Of course." said Clarisse and kissed him. "I think you should call your father."

"In a minute. But first, I wanna give you this." smiled Joseph and gave out a little velvet box from his pocket.

"Oh, my God." cried Clarisse as she opened it. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you will like it." smiled Joseph.

"That was your grandmother's, am I right?" asked Clarisse. "It looks old."

"No, I bought it ten years ago. I just saw this ring in a shop window, and I thought… Oh, I really don't know what was on my mind."

"You know it."

"Well, I thought maybe… one day… you will be my wife and… That was a ridiculous idea, but now…"

"It doesn't seem so ridiculous…" smiled Clarisse when Joseph pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The wedding was simple and quiet. Only the vicar, Martin and an old lady was there from the village.

The next few days went by quickly, that was like a real honeymoon. They spent every day on the beach or simply just stayed in bed. They enjoyed the happiness, each other's closeness and the freedom. Life was too good to be true.

We should say they nearly forgot about their real situation, forgot about the death, which waited for her with eager eyes… Yes, with eager eyes, 'cos she had everything, and that mysterious someone had nothing. And that was far too dangerous…

Only a week had passed, when another letter has arrived, the first letter here, in Spain…

"Just drop those stuffs onto the floor and take a shower." smiled Joseph as they stepped in. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Right. But don't waste the time." giggled Clarisse and went upstairs.

In the kitchen…

"Wow. That was a fantastic day." smiled Joseph and opened the fridge. "I can't remember when I was so happy. I still can't believe that she is finally mine."

"Well, then it's better if you don't get used to it." said Martin menacingly.

"Dad. What's the matter?"

"I found this among the mail." answered Martin and passed the little white envelope to Joseph.

"Oh, no. But I thought, nobody knows that we are here. I just told a few people in the palace."

"Maybe the maniac overheard a conversation, wire-tapped the phone lines or… someone is a brick in the palace."

"A brick? I can't imagine that, everybody has high-priority clearance. Well, Lionel is a bit strange, but he is too young, that's all. No, everybody is responsible. Anyway, let's see that letter." said Joseph and opened it. "_You bitch, I hope you enjoyed the honeymoon, 'cos that was your last week on Earth. Get ready for die… You have everything, I have nothing. You have to DIE.'"_

"That's cruel." said Martin "Do you wanna show her?"

"I don't want it, but I think I have to. She would never forgive me."

"I think so."

"But first I'll check the house. Dad, please close everything you can, doors, windows etc."

"Right." sighed Martin "And don't worry. You can catch him."

"I will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next hour was chaotic. Joseph checked everything he could, then quickly went to Clarisse…

"I thought you'd never come." smiled Clarisse and stepped out from the bathroom but she saw something strange in Joseph's behave. "Joseph. What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Well… yes." answered Joseph with hesitation.

"Oh, no. Please don't say it's another letter in your hand."

"Right, then I don't say."

"I can't believe it." cried Clarisse as she took it away and started reading it. "He is somewhere near the house, I can feel it. But how? I mean practically no one knows that where we are and… What was that?" asked Clarisse in panic when the lights suddenly went off.

"Don't worry. It's just power break. It happens every month here. Just stay here, 'till I check the fuse."

"Joseph, please don't go." cried Clarisse and grabbed his arm. "I have misgivings."

"Relax Honey." smiled Joseph and kissed her "I'll be right back."

"Joseph…" started Clarisse, but he was far away…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joseph quickly checked the fuse for sure, but he knew exactly what the problem was. Someone cut the wire…

And he was right. So Joseph hurried back to the house but when he set the safety catch on his gun, suddenly light blinded him and he heard a shoot.

Just one shoot and Joseph fell onto the ground in pain. He strained every nerve and grabbed his gun, but as he looked up, he was completely in shock…

"YOU?!... YOU?!... I can't believe it's you." cried Joseph as he finally saw who the maniac is.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** COMPETITION! If you will be the first one who guesses right who the mysterious maniac is, I will write you a special story about anything you want! Are you ready? Tic-Tac…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: ** Hi Girls! Thanks for the guessing, your fantasy is amazing. lol. My fav was Martin, Joe and Clarisse. I wanted to choose Clarisse or Joe, but that would be too brutal. lol.

Hey, I forgot to announce, that we have a WINNER! YEEES! CONGRATULATION URSA! clapping I knew you will find it out sooner or later. And now, let's start to think on your story. wink You can ask anything. lol.

Ok and now, let's see who the mysterious maniac is, but I'm sure you already took a peep of it…

"CHARLOTTE?" asked Joseph in shock "YOU?... I can't believe it's you!"

"I'm sorry Joe. I… I didn't want it." cried Charlotte and tried to step closer.

"Stop! Stay where you are." said Joseph in a firm voice.

"I'm so sorry Joe. I… I thought it's Clarisse. I would never hurt you I swear. Clarisse is the one I wanted to shoot down."

"…" Joseph tried to pull himself together. "But why?... Why do you hate her so much?"

"'Cos she is a bitch. A spoilt bitch." cried Charlotte. "She has everything… and I have nothing."

"Don't say that! You have a good life too. You have everything what a girl wants."

"No. I have nothing. I'm ugly, I have to work day and night, while I have to watch her wishes… And she?… She is beautiful, she has a comfortable life, and what is more, she had a good husband, but that wasn't enough for her. No. She had to seduce you. You're her lapdog."

"She loves me." answered Joseph.

"Haha." laughed Charlotte "Yes, she loves that you're always there if she just whistles. Poor Joe. You deserve a better woman. Much better, who loves you. I mean who REALLY loves you."

"Like you?" asked Joseph.

"Yes. Like me… I would really love you if you would let me… I'll just kill Clarisse, and we will be happy together." said Charlotte thoughtfully.

"You're ill."

"No. I just want the best for you. She doesn't deserve you, don't you see?… But now, she has to pay for everything…"

"Wait a minute!" cried Joseph as the realization hit him like a brick. "So that was why you said 'damn it'!"

"Damn it?"

"Yes, when I told you I found that letter on her bed."

"Yes, she should have found that letter instead of you. I wanted to see her terrified."

"And poor Maurice… What harm did he commit against you?" asked Joseph, but the breathing was more and more painful for him.

"Nothing. I just simply hate that dog. Those bloody walks in the garden every day. I was sick to death with him. The poison was a good idea, but that damn dog survived it."

"It's unbelievable." said Joseph. "I still can't believe it's you. You could poison a dog and kill someone with a bomb…"

"Hey, that was your idea." laughed Charlotte from frustration.

"MY IDEA?" asked Joseph shocked.

"Yes, I mean you gave me the idea, when you wanted to check the car." She was shaking now. "But I was too gammy."

"Yes, but now you do wanna finish what you've started, don't you?" whispered Joseph from pain. "But you know what? I won't let it happen. No. I won't let it happen." said Joseph and started getting up. "I finally have her, and no-one can take this away from me. Not even you."

As the last words slipped out of his mouth, he pointed his gun to Charlotte…

But then in a flash, everything was dark…

OOOOOOOOOOO

In the hospital…

"Joseph… Please wake up." whispered Clarisse desperately and started crying as she squeezed his hand again.

But Joseph didn't move… His eyes were closed and he laid there like a living corps. Yes, the blood lost was big, but fortunately, he was out of danger…

"Joseph… Darling please." tried Clarisse again. "You have to wake up. I can't lose you… You promised me. Damn it. You promised me." She cried even harder from helplessness. "If … If you don't wake up. I won't wanna live on. Please…"

"Clarisse?" asked Joseph in a weak voice and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, thanks God." cried Clarisse. "Joseph! How do you feel darling?"

"…Fine." lied Joseph simply.

"Did you see who shoot you?"

"…Charlotte." whispered Joseph.

"Charlotte? Do you wanna see her?" asked Clarisse, 'cos she didn't understand what he wanted to say with that name.

"Charlotte…" tried Joseph again.

"Darling. Do you wanna see her?... Yes? If you do, I'll call her immediately. She is outside." said Clarisse and wanted to get up, but Joseph grabbed her hand.

"She is the maniac." said Joseph finally.

"WHAT?!" cried Clarisse then ran out with shock and anger… but Charlotte has already disappeared…

OOOOOOOOOO

Two months had passed since that nightmare, and now Clarisse was standing in a secret place in the palace's garden with Joseph, who gently put his arms around her…

"I still can't believe it." sighed Clarisse. "Charlotte was such a nice girl. She was like a daughter to me."

"Yeah, I know." answered Joseph softly.

"And she tried to kill me… but now she is the one who is dead. Life is strange, isn't it? She tried to kill me, but I…"

"You?..."

"I feel sorry for her. She was so young with full of possibilities, and she killed herself… She felt her life is meaningless. Yes, meaningless, 'cos she was in love with you and you didn't return her feelings. Poor girl. I know what she felt. I know exactly that feeling… being in love with you, desperately. But I was lucky… Not as poor Charlotte… Do you remember her suicide note?"

"I can't forget it." said Joseph and took a deep breath.

"… _I can't stand this any longer. I did a terrible thing… Please forgive me if you can, but I was so desperate and jealous. You have everything, and I have nothing. You've got the love what I'm just longing for. Your life is perfect… But not because of the money or the power. No. Your life is perfect 'cos you've got the love. And love is everything. Believe me, love is everything… Joseph is everything… Please love him, as I do never have the chance. _

_And always remember, love is everything..._

_Charlotte._"

"And she was right." sighed Joseph.

"Yes…" nodded Clarisse. "She was right…Love is everything."

The End

**Author's Note:** Well, girls I know the end was sad. I cried while I was writing this last chapter. Poor Charlotte. But she was perfect for the role of the maniac.  Isn't she?

And that line is so heart-rending. I heard that in a Poirot episode. Poirot was shipping in Egypt. It was night, and he was standing on the board with a young girl who was hopelessly in love with someone. He tried to comfort her, he says: 'Don't bother with him. Love is not so important...' Then the girl says with such empathy: 'No. Love is EVERYTHING.'

Then Poirot just stared at the river, and he knew she was right. There was a painful grin on his face… And we knew why… 'Cos he was thinking of Countess Vera Rossakoff. The only woman he has ever really loved. And he let her go…


End file.
